1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of personal hygiene and more particularly to a soap dispensing washcloth system and method.
2. Description of Related Art
When taking a shower or bath, it is usually necessary to hold a slippery bar of soap using one hand and a washcloth using a second hand. It is very desirable to combine the functions of soap dispensing and those of a washcloth into a single system Washcloths containing pockets or pouches for inserting soap are known in the art. For example U.S. Des. Pat. No. D413,477 shows a flat design with an internal pocket. Other prior art washcloths have been shaped like gloves, etc. All of these prior art systems have soap compartments made in the form of simple pockets and sewed from the same material as the washcloth. These prior art methods suffer from several severe disadvantages. First, since they are made from the same material as the washcloth, they are partially impermeablexe2x80x94that is, soap does not readily travel from the soap compartment to the outer surface, and hence onto the skin. Second, because of the nature of the simple pockets in prior art devices, the soap has a tendency to work its way out. This can cause the soap to fall to the shower floor either hitting the person""s foot or at least causing the person to stoop over in the shower spray to retrieve the bar of soap. This can be a nuisance and even dangerous.
What is badly needed is a system and method for dispensing soap from a washcloth without the danger of the soap becoming free, and for dispensing the soap in such a way that the soap transfers readily from the bar to the skin without having to pass through washcloth material.
The present invention solves the above mentioned problems of dispensing soap from a washcloth by providing a washcloth with a specially positioned and specially constructed soap-containing pocket made of a stretch tulle material.
Stretch tulle is a net-like material that is used as inner liners in bathing suits and other garments. It is made by sewing stretch threads in a tight cell pattern. The actual threads are elastic and can be stretched to about 50-75% of their length. The preferred material used for the present invention has cell sizes around 1 mm. It should be understood that many different types of tulle material, with different cell sizes, can be used and will function in a similar manner. Stretch tulle stretches to accommodate different size soap bars, and it is totally permeable to water. In other words, fresh water flows into the pocket and contacts the soap exactly as it would if the soap were held in the hand. Soap leaves the bar or reservoir and flows out to the skin again exactly as it does when the soap is hand held. The preferred size of the mesh actually allows considerable areas of direct soap contact with wet skin. Stretch tulle is generally around 93-95% polyester and 5-7% lycra for elasticity. Stretch tulle is well known and can be purchased anywhere textile materials are sold. However any cell containing, water permeable fabric made from partially elastic thread is within the scope of the present invention. For purposes of this application, elastic tulle shall be defined as any water permeable fabric woven in cells from partially elastic thread.
The present invention also can include a specialized folded pocket construction that facilitates holding different size soap bars with no danger of losing the soap once inserted. The unique pocket construction nevertheless allows any soap bar to be easily removed at any time. In addition, the present invention places the tulle pocket in a unique position on the washcloth to maximize convenience and functionality.